


Love Like Religion

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: Judas - Lady Gaga (Song)
Genre: Judas - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Judas is sending you all kinds of mixed messages. But what happens when he sees one of his own guys hitting on you?





	Love Like Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do another Judas imagine but instead of it being like Norman it's real life. You're new to the gang and fall in love with judas and he lets you ride with him (smut if you do it please)

His name was Judas.

At least that’s what the other members of his gang told you. Was that his real name? Who knows. It seemed that no one knew what his actual name was. That just added the mystery that intrigued you so much. He was unpredictable and spontaneous. The danger that radiated off him attracted you to him. But you did a pretty good job hiding that.

Still, the idea of those women warming Judas’ bed at night made you uncomfortable and bitter. But you always won the next morning when he asked you to ride with him, giving those women a smug smile as you climbed onto the motorcycle behind him. Perhaps Judas just saw you as one of the boys and you still took that as a compliment even if it could never be more.

It would be a laid back night. Hit a club, have some drinks, get fucked up, just the usual. Things would be different for you tonight. It was exhausting and heartbreaking watching Judas sneak off with the next pretty girl that caught his eye. As much as you wanted that girl to be you, it was unrealistic to spend your life waiting for him to see you as more than a friend, partner, and member of his gang. You could have your fun too. And you felt you’d earned it at this point.

You were on your fourth jack and coke, your head spinning and your words slurring just a bit. You felt so light and so free, you stopped paying so much attention to Judas and the young woman he’d been talking to at the bar for the past few hours. She kept buying him more drinks and he kept getting drunker but you didn’t care. Your focus was on one of Judas’ boys, who had you cornered, his breath hot on your skin as his lips grazed your neck.

“Judas would kill me,” he mumbled, his hands tugging at the belt loops of your jeans.

You slipped your hands underneath his jacket, your mind clearing for a moment after hearing that statement, “Why’s that?”

He kissed down your neck, pushing your leather jacket off your shoulders, “Judas said no one touches you. But this can be our secret. Right, Y/N?”

You opened your eyes, searching for Judas at the bar. He was with the same woman, one hand holding his drink, the other rubbing up and down her thigh. But he seemed distracted and uninterested while she leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

You pushed yourself away from the corner, “Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the bathroom and then get us some more drinks. Just need five minutes.”

He nodded, though it seemed obvious to the both of you that nothing would be continuing that night. Lucky for you, it was a single person bathroom and you had some time to sober up a little without the overwhelming sounds of drunk women blabbering on and on and toilets flushing all at once and hand dryers going off. Judas keeping all the guys away from you didn’t make any sense at all. He could have all the fun he wanted with all those women but you couldn’t do the same? 

You ignored the first knock on the bathroom door, assuming it was just a woman who had to pee. But a familiar voice spoke up that sent chills throughout your body, “Y/N. It’s me, open up.”

“Judas,” you muttered. You unlocked the door but turned back to the mirror covered in smeared fingerprints and cracks, keeping your head down, eyes on the sink. Judas opened the door, gliding into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, “What’d you want?”

“What were you thinking?” Judas slurred, his hands squeezing your shoulders, “While I’m at it, what was he thinking? He knew better.”

“You don’t want any of them to touch me,” you remarked, “I don’t even know why I joined you. Why am I here? Am I just eye candy?”

Judas groaned, “No. Just didn’t want anyone but me…”

His voice trailed off as he pressed his chest against your back. You held your breath, peeking up at the mirror. He had his face buried in your hair, breathing in deeply, taking in your scent. He was wasted, that much was clear. Did he even realize it was you he was touching? Did he think you were the girl he’d been talking to at the bar?

“Judas,” you said, leaning back into him. His arms wrapped around your waist, hands moving back and forth across your stomach, “You make it hard to resist…we can’t.”

“You saying you don’t want me, Y/N?”

“I never said that.”

“So, tell me what you want.”

Judas pulled away for a moment to take your jacket off, hanging it on the hook on the door. His fingers slipped under your tank top, his hands warm against your freezing cold skin. You shivered under his touch, leaning against the sink. Your knuckles turned white as you squeezed the sides of the sink, your nails scratching the porcelain. The thought of admitting to Judas what you wanted made your heart race. Did you even know how to admit what you wanted from him? Would he know how to give it you?

“You,” you blurted out, causing Judas to pause, “I want you, Judas. I want you.”

Judas kissed the back of your neck, smirking against your skin, “That’s all I needed to hear, Y/N.”

He pulled your tank top up over your head and he pushed all your hair over your shoulder to unclasp your bra. You glanced over your shoulder at the door, “What if…what if someone…”

“Door’s locked,” he said, running his fingers down your spine, “They can knock all they want. Ain’t makin’ this quick.”

You quickly turned back to the mirror, breathing heavily as Judas’ hands lowered to your hips. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wouldn’t make this quick. He moved agonizingly slow unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them down your legs. He lowered to his knees as he moved your pants to your ankles, allowing you to step out of them. His hands moved up your bare legs, smirking up at you from the dirty bathroom floor as he pulled his jacket off. He kissed your thigh as he tossed the jacket aside, his shirt soon following. Your entire body trembled, your mind clearer than ever. You knew how much he craved control and this was no different. He could have you any way he saw fir and he knew it. A part of you wanted this to be over quickly just so you could rid yourself of the ache he had created. You needed him and you weren’t sure how long you could wait before you lost your mind completely.

“You were gonna let one of my boys fuck you,” he said, his hand coming down on your ass with a hard slap. You cried out but the pain quickly subsided and you bit your lip to suppress a moan. Judas stood back up, grunting as he yanked your underwear off your hips, “You’re mine to fuck, Y/N. Don’t want anyone else putting their hands on you.”

Judas bent you over the sink, leaning over your body as his hand trailed between your legs, his fingers meeting your heat with eagerness. His fingers made slow, deep circles and you shut your eyes, fighting to keep still as you let out a moan. The music playing in the club was blasting, pounding in your ears. You could make as much noise as you wanted and no one would know what was happening but you didn’t want Judas knowing just how good he made you feel.

“Don’t hold back,” he said, his fingers suddenly plunging into you. Your jaw dropped as you threw your head back, nothing but a few squeaks and whines coming from you. Cursing under your breath, you started thrusting your hips against his fingers. You could smell the whiskey in his breath and that intoxicated you even more. You couldn’t take much more of this.

“If I’m yours to fuck, then do it,” you panted, “Fuck me.”

“Damn, Y/N,” Judas grunted. He backed away from you, unbuttoning his jeans, slapping his hands down on your hips, positioning you in front of him. You glanced at him through the mirror as he slowly slipped inside of you. He met your gaze, grinning as he slammed his hips against you, filling you completely. You moaned louder than you intended, the pleasure so overpowering, almost a little painful but in the most wonderful way.

Judas pulled away, turning you around and dragging you from the sink. He set the toilet lid down and sat down, setting you down on his lip. You sunk down onto him and he groaned, running his hands up your back. He was lost in it now, incapable of conscious thought as he took your breast in his mouth, teeth grazing your nipple as he thrust his hips against you. Bunching his short, wispy hair up in your hands, you whimpered and tears dotted your eyes as you rolled your hips, moving up and down his length. Nothing could’ve prepared you for this moment. You hadn’t even considered whether this was a good idea or not, whether this moment was what you’d had in mind. Of course, you’d always wanted to have this closeness with him but based on his roughness, the way he scratched down your back, left marks all over your neck and now your breasts, it seemed like he was in a completely different headspace. He just wanted to be the only one to have you. Maybe to show his dominance? To prove he was in charge? Or maybe it was just to see how easy you were. You weren’t entirely sure but in this moment, you couldn’t care less. In this moment, all you cared about were these rough, calloused hands all over you, leaving any kind of mark on your skin that he could. With the way he made you feel, you wanted everyone to see what he could do. 

The ache in your body grew stronger and you leaned your head back, grinning and crying out in anticipation for what you knew was coming. Your toes curled and you found yourself lightly tugging on Judas’ hair, which he appeared to enjoy as he smirked, snarling under his breath and burying his face in your neck. Your walls squeezed him as you exploded, nearly blacking out over the intensity of your orgasm. Your entire body tensed up, curling into Judas’ arms. The way your walls tightened around him set him off and you felt him burst and fill you.

“Judas,” you whispered, placing a kiss on his shoulder. What had you just done? This wasn’t what you had planned. Of course, the alcohol still coursing through you wasn’t helping you and it wasn’t helping him either. That was all this was, just a drunken encounter. Judas wouldn’t remember this tomorrow but you knew you would remember this forever and that would just break your heart.

“Damn you’re good, Y/N,” Judas muttered. He lifted your head and kissed your lips, holding your face in his hands. He kissed you with every ounce of energy he had left. Pulling away finally, he helped you onto your feet, “I’ll leave first, you follow me out in five minutes.”

“What if someone is out there?” you asked, sitting on the floor on your knees, picking your clothes up.

“I’ll tell them you’re not feeling good and I’ll stand outside the door,” Judas replied, “No one’s gotta know what we just did. But damn, if they heard anything, we gave him a pretty good fuckin’ show, didn’t we?”

You smiled but only responded with a nod. Judas dressed quickly, shoved his feet into his boots and headed for the door with his leather jacket draped over his arm, “I’ll see you out there. We should probably head back after this.”

“Right,” you said, “It’s getting late. Just give me five minutes.”

Things resumed normally the next morning. Judas behaved as if you hadn’t had sex the night before. It killed you seeing him completely disregard what had happened. You tried to remind yourself that he was totally hammered that night and he probably didn’t remember the incident or didn’t remember that it was you he’d had sex with. But that would never make it any easier. Why couldn’t it mean just as much to Judas as it did to you?

Another week went by after that night. You kept it to yourself since there was never a time when you and Judas could be alone anyway. That was all you could do was just suffer in silence. It was hard to keep a straight face, to not burst into tears but you managed to keep it together.

“Let’s head out again tonight,” one of the girls suggested, glancing over at Judas, “Maybe to a different club. I know a great one we can all go to. It’ll be fun.”

Judas turned to look at you, as if looking for approval but you simply shrugged, “Ya know what, I think I’ll sit this one out. Still recovering from last week. Hard to keep up with you boys sometimes.”

“Well, that’s alright,” the girl said, wrapping her arms around Judas, “Can I ride with you then?”

You turned on your heel and headed for your room, the sight of that girl all over Judas making you sick to your stomach. Judas shook the girl off and hurriedly followed you. You ignored him, shutting your door in his face.

“Y/N, what the fuck?” Judas grumbled, “What’s the damn problem?”

“Nothing, just go,” you said, “Go to your club, get drunk and fuck someone else in a bathroom. Then you can rip someone else’s heart out and leave me be.”

Judas sighed, “That’s not what I was trying to do. If you’d open your damn door, I’d explain.”

You stomped towards the door and swung it open, “Explain what? How you think you can just claim me and tell the boys not to touch me? So you can have sex with me and then just toss me aside?”

“You think I was just gonna toss you aside?” Judas said, stepping into the room, “You think I just wanted to claim you as a plaything and that’s why I told my boys not to touch you? You think that little of me?”

“Then why?!”

Judas slammed the door behind him and clenched his jaw, “Because I like you alright?! I just…couldn’t tell you because I…I wasn’t sure you felt the same. All those women I slept with, they were just distractions. But that night, I saw you with…and I just…couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“So why did you act like nothing happened after that?” you inquired, “I was hoping that night was special to you. It was special to me. I’m in love with you for fuck’s sake, Judas. All I wanted was that kind of closeness and intimacy and I thought you were only out to break my heart.”

Judas started laughing, showing off a smile he rarely used, “I gotta be honest. I was kinda thinking you were doing the same thing. You’re in love with me?”

“I…yeah,” you murmured. Judas came towards you and grabbed your face, laying a kiss on you that you never expected. This one was different from the kisses he’d given you that night in the bathroom. He was tender and there was more heart in it. You rested your hands on Judas’ shoulders, licking your lips, “Think we have some time now that everyone’s gone?”

Judas smirked, grabbing onto your thighs and hoisting you up. As he carried you to the bed, he placed another soft kiss on your lips, “Got all the time in the world.”


End file.
